So Dear To My Heart
by Oribella
Summary: Vincent has been dead for a year and Yuffie just can't let him go. Just when she starts to move on a phone call changes everything. VincentXYuffie
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The Promise_

Yuffie and Vincent sat alone together, just outside of the cave where Lucrecia was.

It was night and the heavens were filled with a thousand twinkling stairs. The bright moon sparkled and illumated the dark, yet magical, sky above them.

Reappearing and disappearing with each passing cloud sending out rays of lights towards the ground as gentle as the wind.

Vincent looked at Yuffie, who was looking up into the sky. He couldn't help but notice the moonlight illuminating her beautiful features.

"Deepground are still rebelling, even without their leader." he went on, "So Reeve has asked for my help,"

"If you're trying to ask for my help, then I'm sorry but I told you I have to-"

"No, no it's not that.."

Yuffie looked at him, then giggled a little, "Then what? You said you brought me up here because you wanted to ask me something."

He looked down, "It could be awhile before we see each other again.."

Yuffie looked down, she swung her legs back and forth over the side of the cliff, quietly she said, _"I know."_

He took her by the hands and stood up with her. He looked into her eyes, _"You know that I love you,"_

She smiled and looked down, "Yes." she swayed from side to side like a little school girl with a crush. She looked at him. "Oooh you're _so_ lucky," she giggled.

He smiled as well. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, it could be a year.. or more."

She starred at him expectantly, "And?"

There was a long pause. Then Vincent Valentine bent down on one knee, squeezing her hands a little tighter.

She was filled with emotion. A hand came to her mouth, as she began to cry softly, _"Oh my gawd.."_

_"Yuffie Kisaragi," _he began, softly, _"You have been able to fill a hole in my heart that I thought would remain empty for all eternity. When Lucrecia died, I thought I would never love another... But then I found you.. and I have never felt more complete. You have strangely bewitched me and I can't imagine my life without you." _Vincent took a diamond ring, that had been meant for Lucrecia, off of his pinky finger. _"Yuffie Kisaragi, will you marry me?"_

Yuffie sniffled, then smiled, "You're so boring!" she laughed through her tears. "But yes, I'll marry you!"

Vincent smiled then slid the ring onto her finger.

He stood up in front of her, still holding her hands. He caressed her face with the back of his hand, then slowly moved into kiss her. She welcomed him with an opened mouth, passionate kiss.

When their lips parted, he took hold of her face. _"Promise me you will marry me when I return."_

She smiled and again laughed though her tears, _"I promise."_

They kissed.

_Author's Note: This is supposed to be after "Dirge of Cerberus" It's supposed to be like they've been dating. Just to clear things up. Deepground is "rebelling" and Vincent is going to help fight them off, in some far away, secret place... And Yuffie isn't going along to help because she has something she has to do.. which I don't know what it is but it makes it so she can't go.. Ok, so I got this idea from, what I call, "A bonnet Movie" I'm sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer.._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _Our First Kiss.._

It was that day, the day he would finally come back to her! Yuffie ran outside joining the others for the welcoming party. She waited impatiently for all the WRO troops to get out of the ship. "Come on, come on.." she growled in frustration.

"Calm down, Yuffie!" Tiffa laughed. "You've waited this long, you can wait a few more seconds for him to get off the ship!"

Yuffie winked at her, "When I see him I am going to give him the biggest, sloppiest, wettest kiss!" she giggled. Oh how she had missed him! She couldn't wait to feel herself in his strong arms once again! Although he had only been gone for a few short months, it felt like an eternity to her! But it was ok, soon she would be with him again and then she would start a whole new life! Yuffie began to wave her arms madly calling his name, "Vincent!! Vincent!!" When all the soldiers had evacuated from the ship Yuffie ran up to Reeve, and Cloud, who had also gone along, who were the last ones out of the ship.

"Hey, where's Vincent?" she asked, still holding a smile on her face.

Reeve looked down, Cloud looked away.

Slowly her smile melted, "What? What's wrong?" she laughed, "All right come on! Where is he?"

_"Yuffie,"_ Cloud began, "I have some bad news.."

Yuffie's heart began to pound inside her chest, a cold fear icing it over. "What's wrong?"

_"Yuffie.."_ Cloud hesitated, _"Vincent...Vincent is dead..."_

She took a step back in disbelief, _"W-what?"_

"I'm sorry," Reeve added, "My condolences."

Cloud took a step forward and put something in her hand. She examined it. She gasped. It was the cerberus charm Vincent had on his gun! She shook her head. _"N-no..." _

She felt Tifa put a gentle hand on her shoulder, _"Yuffie.."_

"No.." she continued to shake her head, "NO!" Yuffie threw the charm down and ran into the ship. "You're lying! He has to be here!" Yuffie began to recklessly search the ship, smashing anything in her way in her panicked fit of rage, "Vincent! VINCENT!!!"

Cloud, Reeve, and the others ran in after her, "Yuffie!"

"He has to be here somewhere!! Vincent!!! Vincent!!!"  
Cloud and Tiffa ran to her, restraining her. "Yuffie, take it easy." Cloud attempted to calm her.

"No! No! Let me go! I have to find him!!" she shook as she began to weep uncontrollably. A broken voice continued to call his name, "Vincent!! Vincent!! VIN---CENT!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Yuffie gasped as she awoke from the horrible nightmare soaked in a cold sweat. She sat upright immediately panting heavily, her heart racing. When she realized it was only a dream she calmed down, but only for a moment. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she remembered.. She put her face in her hands and cried, _"Vincent..." _The nightmare was all too real. Ever since it had happened she dreamed of that day every night. Every day she had to relive that day, that terrible, terrible day. It had been a year since Vincent Valentine's death and she still couldn't get over it. She had loved him, she had loved him sooo much! And when he had left she only grew more fond of him. Yuffie reached over and grabbed something off her night stand. She stared at it with tear stained eyes. It was the ring he had given her, her engagement ring. Yuffie gazed out her window, staring at the glorious glow of the moon, thinking of happier times that had happened before this nightmare had began. She closed her eyes.

_(FlashBack)_

Vincent groaned in pain as he awoke. When his eyes were open he found himself lying on a bench in a WRO truck. Vincent starred at the ceiling for a moment then he noticed a mysterious person in a moogle coat sitting just across from him.

"Morning!" the person said.

"Where...? Who are you?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" the person said turning it's back from him, "I am the champion of the earth and the sky! I am the conqueror of evil! The single white rose of Wutai!" the mystery person put one leg on the bench then threw off their coat, turning toward Vincent and revealing their identity, "Yuffie Kisaragi!" Yuffie stood on a chair and spun around trying to strike a dramatic pose, "Feast your eyes on-w-w-wo-woah!" loosing her balance Yuffie fell forward hitting her head off the computer screen.

**BANG!**

"Owie!" she moaned holding and rubbing her head.

Vincent stared at her unmoved. She had always been a bit over dramatic, he was used to it. Vincent let one of his arms hang off the side of the bench, still resting the other across his stomach, " So, where are we?"

"C'mon, aren't you at least a little concerned!" she whined.

"_Oh..Yuffie...__It's been a while..._ How's your head?"

"You... could you at least _pretend _to be sympathetic!?" she scolded, wagging a finger at him.

Vincent tried to stand, but clutched his chest, softy groaning in pain.

Yuffie jumped from her seat, rushing to his side, "Oh-uh- Hey, take it easy!" she said waving her hands, "That was a big hole you had in your chest!" she put her hands on her hips.

"A hole in my chest?""

"Hmm, I seriously thought you were a goner, but then the wound healed itself right up!" her voice began to trail off as she spun around, seeming to be talking to herself., "You were always_ "different," _she smiled,_ "_but I guess that's why you're still breathing!"

Vincent looked at her, his eyes full of concern, "Yuffie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me?" she put a hand on her chest, gesturing to herself. "I'm just helping out Reeve and his gang. I was poking around Nibelheim and I found you looking all corpselike in Shinra Manor. So I saved you! Imagine that!" she went on, rubbing a finger under her nose, "--me, saving the great Vincent Valentine! Do I get any thanks?" Yuffie giggled.

He smiled a little and laughed softly, _"Thanks... Yuffie..."_

Yuffie shook her hands,"N-no no no-woah-woah!" she turned away from him blushing as she rubbed the back of her head, "I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously... Anyway...Reeve wanted us to contact him as soon as you woke up." Yuffie turned toward the computer and played a message from Reeve.

* * *

_(AFTER THE MESSAGE)_

"There you have it!" she said turning toward Vincent, "I don't know what's going down, but it sounds big! I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those Deepground punks!! They've had their way long enough! Now it's time to give them a taste of Pain a la Yuffie! Just gimme' three minutes with those guys! No! Make it two! Well maybe three... Or four... Well it really depends on how many there are, but I think if there was five I could probably take em' in two! Or two in five or-" Yuffie stopped noticing Vincent wasn't listening. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. By the look on his face it had him very troubled. "Hey.. you okay?" she asked concerned.

Vincent said nothing at first then slowly he began, _"I, was.. just.. thinking..."_

"Hmm? Bout' what?" Yuffie grinned suddenly, thinking she had figured it out, "Ooh I get it! You were just thinking about how much fun it's going to be to kick those Deepground punk's ass!"

"_No.." _he hesitated, _"I was.. just thinking about.. you..." _

Yuffie turned toward him startled and a little embarrassed, "M-me?"

Vincent didn't look at her but nodded.

She turned away from him blushing, _"M-me?" _she rested a hand on her chest, "W-why would you be thinking about _me?"_

_"You.. you risked your _life _to save _mine_. You could have been killed..."_

She laughed awkwardly then put a hand on her face, trying to cover its current shade, "Heh..you're w-way too serious Vince.." Yuffie turned to talk to him but found herself spinning into his chest. She looked up at him slowly. "Um erm.. sorry.. I didn't uh know you urm got up.."

She melted inside when he smiled at her. _"Thank you, Yuffie.." _Slowly his lips pressed against hers, kissing her softly. At first she was shocked but she couldn't help but to oblige the suave kiss by opening her mouth slightly, letting her tongue slip against his. They delicately kissed one another for what seemed like hours to them, which in reality was but a few _precious_ minutes.

When the kiss broke gently they starred at one another. Vincent was confused a little of why he had done this in the first place, and yet, he seemed to know it was right, _oh so right... _

Yuffie was also puzzled not only by his actions but how she had handled this herself. Although she couldn't deny within herself that these feeling toward Vincent she was experiencing at the present moment, were anything but _new._

Yuffie had never liked being _serious, _if she was still a sixteen year old girl she would have grinned and laughed this moment off. But three years had made her a _little _more mature. But despite that she couldn't help but smile.

"Be careful, Vinnie," she smiled. She bit her bottom lip as she grinned, then she whispered in his ear, _"..and I really like you too!" _Yuffie couldn't have missed the smile on Vincent's face if she had tried.

* * *

_(Present)_

Yuffie opened her eyes and looked at the ring again. _Our first kiss.. _She closed her eyes. Slowly she slid it onto her finger, her heart aching as she did. She looked longingly out her window, gazing out into the distance. _"Vincent.."_

_Author's Note: Ok, as you can see I changed that part a little, mwahaha. I hope you don't mind that it's very descriptive about their movements, I kept watching that sceen on youtube and well I think I got it pretty much down to the T. I was going to put what they had said in Japanese, but the way they speak is kinda weird, at least to me. So I used the english version of that sceen. I hope I did it justice. ;-)_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mysterious Phone Call

Yuffie hadn't been the same since her fiance' had returned to the Planet. Cloud, Tiffa, Barret and everyone else, visited her in Wutai often. They had each tried desperately to get the optimistic, go lucky, spirit back in their friend.. But nothing seemed to work. This time they all came at once to visit the mourning ninja girl. It was still dark when Cids new reconstruction of the _'Shera',_ the "Shera2", landed just outside of Wutai. Yuffie's father, Godo, had offered her friends a place to stay at his house. Everyone thought it would be a good idea to just settle in for the night and talk to Yuffie in the morning, but something told Cloud he had to see her right away!

* * *

Yuffie tossed and turned in her bed. No matter how hard she tried, she just wasn't able to go back to sleep. Finally Yuffie had given up, she started to walk through her house, then wandered down stairs. She found herself in the room where she kept all her goods, like her weapons but mostly materia. She snickered a little as she thought back to when she was sixteen and she had trapped Aeris and Vincent in that cage! She would never forgot how Aeris screamed! And then she had heard Vincent say to Cloud, "Hey wait! Don't go by yourself!" Yuffie sighed. _Vincent... _Yuffie began to look over the weapons that she had hanging on the wall. She had collected many when she had gone on that adventure with Cloud and the others. A _4 Point Shuriken_, which she had had forever, _Boomerang,__Wind Slash__Pinwheel,_ _Twin Viper_, _Razor Ring_, _Hawkeye_, _Crystal Cross_, _Oritsuru_, _Magic Shuriken_, _Super Ball_, _Conformer_, and also a very special _"dragon"_ sword her father had given to her after she had helped Cloud save the world from Sephiroth! Suddenly her eyes shot back at the sword. Her mind began to twist and break as she thought.. So long she had been suffering, and it would only continue.. If only Vincent could be with her right now... if only... Yuffie reached for the sword with shaky hands. Too much hurt... She just couldn't take it anymore! She was so sick of feeling numb! Of only feeling heartache! Yuffie raised the sword and rested just above her breasts. _I-I want to be with him...I don't care what happens to me! If this is the only way then fine! Besides.. there's nothing here for me.. there's nothing worth living for.. _As she thought about it she wondered why she hadn't ended her suffering a long time ago! Yuffie began to sweat, she let out slow shaky breaths. Yuffie clutched the sword a little tighter in her hands. _N-no.. no turning back now! _This was it.. She had made up her mind! If she was to only feel pain, she would rather feel nothing at all! Yuffie raised the sword high above her head. _Vincent.. I love you.._

"Yuffie!" before Yuffie knew what was happening the sword went flying across the room.

"V-Vincent?" Yuffie turned. No.

"What is wrong with you!" Cloud yelled at her.

She turned away from him, "Leave me alone."

"What do you think you're doing!?!"

"Just go away! I want to be with him!"

_"Be with him?" _Is this how you think _he _would want it?!"

"I don't want to live without love.."

Cloud turned Yuffie toward him and took hold of her wrists. "Listen to me! Tifa, Barret, Cid, Nanaki and Cait Sith all came here, and have been coming here, because _they _love you! And do you really think Vincent would _want_ you to kill yourself!? Do you think he _wanted_ Lucrecia to _kill _herself?"

Yuffie said nothing at first, but then the tears came. She threw herself into Cloud's arms and wept. _"I'm all alone!"_

Cloud rubbed her back understandingly, _"No, you're not. We're right here with you.."_

_"I-I'm- I'm so sorry.." _

_"It's okay.." _Cloud said gently, _"I know what you're going through, I know what it feels like to loose someone you love.."_

Yuffie sniffed, "Aeris.."

Cloud nodded, she could tell he was hurting inside, _"Don't worry, just take it one day at a time, it will get easier..."_

_"Thank you, Cloud.."_

* * *

Everyday Yuffie seemed to get a little better. But despite trying to heal, she continued to wear Vincent's ring. Yuffie's best friend, Kazuo, also tried to help her but the closer Kazuo got to her through this, the more his intentions swerved. Yuffie sat alone, by the river that flowed under the small bridge near her house that led to the weapon store. Yuffie laid her head back closing her storm grey eyes as the light from the sun beat down on her. She moaned slightly as the light still managed to slip through her closed lids before adding her arm across her eyes.

She still couldn't believe that Vincent was dead. She still held onto hope that Vincent would come up behind her, and say her name and this whole thing would be just one big misunderstanding! Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, _"Yuffie.."_

Her eyes shot open, _"Vincent?" _she was disappointed when she found it was only her friend.

"Hi," he said sitting beside her.

_"Hi.."_ she said back quietly.

"Yuffie.." he began, "I need to talk to you about _us_.. You _must_ know how I feel.."

Yuffie knew, she wasn't blind. She had noticed the change in her friend, and the look in his eyes whenever he saw, or was around her.

_"I-I'm in love with Vincent Valentine.." _she said softly but firmly.

"I know that. But Vincent isn't real, I am." Yuffie shot a look at him. "..Vincent is only a memory, I'm here and now!"

_"Stop it.." _she said, tears forming in her eyes. She looked away from him," _I don't want to hear this.."_

"Come on, Yuffie! Be practical! You can't cling to a ghost forever!"

_"Stop it!"_ she shouted standing, her voice extremely emotional. _"Just leave me alone!" _she ran.

Kazuo stood, "Yuffie! _Wait.."_

Cloud, who had heard the whole thing ran to Lee and confronted him, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?!?"

_"I was just.."_

"She was just starting to show some improvement! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?!"

Kazuo's black hair hung in his face as he starred at his feet, _"I- I'm sorry.."_

Cloud back handed the boy. His eyes said all, full of rage and disapproval. "No you're not!" he turned ready to walk away, _"Not yet.."_

* * *

Yuffie sat alone in her house, weeping quietly.

"Yuffie?"

The ninja girl didn't even have to look, she knew it was Tifa._ "Tifa.." _Tifa knelt beside her distraught friend.

_"This shouldn't have happened!"_ Yuffie cried, _"This is all a mistake!"_

Tifa was silent for a moment then slowly she began, "Yuffie, a first _love_ is just that.. A _first._ Don't let that _first _love be your _last_.."

Yuffie wiped her nose on her arm, "You're saying I should just _forget_ about _Vincent_?"

Tifa put a arm around Yuffie's shoulder, "Well no.. but.. Well what I'm trying to say is, caring for someone else won't banish Vincent from your heart.. I think he would _want _you to move on.."

_"If I had seen him buried, if I knew.." _her voice trailed off as she spoke. "_But not like this.. Not ever knowing.."_

Tifa sighed, "Well, we would have heard by now.. He's _gone _Yuffie.."

Yuffie pounded the floor with her fists, "I can't accept that! I won't!" she put a hand on her forehead, _"He's...he's everywhere I turn.. _How can I just dismiss him from my heart?"

"...By letting something else in," Tifa said gently.

Yuffie shook her head and looked away, "I could _never_ do that.."

* * *

Yuffie stood at the shore line of the beach, that wasn't too far from Wutai, letting the gentle ocean waves splash lightly on her bare feet. She gazed out over the ocean as twilight bid slide ever so slowly under the covers of the approaching night. The sky was magnificent! A bright soft pink glow mixed with a dusk purple. But sadly Yuffie wasn't able to absorb it's glory. Her heart was still lamenting her beloved.

Cloud had told her that they had been in a war and they had been flying over the ocean. He had told her that Vincent had taken a bullet to the chest for Cloud, saving his life, then he lost his balance and fell far below in the merciless oceans beneath them. "We looked everywhere!" Cloud had said, "But we couldn't find him.." The only reason Cloud had the Cerberus charm was because when Vincent fell Cloud attempted to save him but was only able to reach out in time to grab, and break, the charm off his gun. Yuffie held onto hope that Vincent had lived. But if he had, why hadn't he returned to her? Why?

_Why? "You have to be alive, Vincent.."_ she whispered, holding his ring to her chest, _"I can't live without you.."_

"Yuffie!" a familiar voice called.

She smiled slipping the ring back on her finger. _I knew you'd come back to me! _"Vincent!" When she turned she found herself face to face with Kazuo. Her smile was melted by disappointment. "Oh." she said, her heart sinking, "It's only you.." she turned back toward the ocean clutching her shirt.

"I'm sorry about before.." he said quietly.

Yuffie glanced at him then waved a hand, "That's okay."

"I am sorry, Yuffie..." he continued, "I was just hoping.. well..remember that time when we were kids? I think we were eight.. We were sitting on that bridge by your house that one night, talking to each other.."

Yuffie thought then nodded, smiling a litte as she remembered. "Yeah.. I remember. That was before the war.."

The sceen flashed through Yuffie's mind.

_(FlashBack)_

Yuffie had always been a tom boy, even then. The only '_girlish' _thing about her was the pig tails she used to wear her short black hair in.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Kazuo asked Yuffie.

"Me? What else?" she struck a dramatic pose, "A ninja!" Yuffie punched the air in every direction. "Then I'm going to steal all the materia in the world! Nyuk, nyuk nyuk!"

"Why?"Kazuo asked.

Yuffie grinned, "Because it's shiny!" she joked, "What about you?"

Kazuo looked up into the night sky. "I dunno' , I just want to settle down."

"Bleh." Yuffie stuck out her tongue, "Borrrr-rinnng!" she giggled and spun around, "I want excitement in _my_ life!"

"You mean, you never want to get married?"  
Yuffie thought for a moment then replied,"Nah! That's the last thing I want to do, grow up and be a lazy old fart like my old man."

Yuffie sat back down next to her friend. She swung her legs over the bridge.

_"...Well..."_ Kazuo began, "If you ever change your mind,...I'll marry you."

Yuffie stuck out her tongue again, "BLEK! GROSSNESSS! Nothing against you Kazuo, but it's like I said.. I don't want to ever marry _anyone_." she laughed, "I'll _**never **__fall in love_!"

Kazuo swung his legs and smiled shyly, "What if you _do_ change your mind?"

Yuffie shrugged, then winked, "Well, if I change my mind, you'll be the first to know!"

"Promise?"

She winked again, "Promise!"

_(Present)_

She had been such a foolish child. _"Never fall in love.." _she chuckled quietly to herself, "And yet, here I _am_.."

_"Yuffie..."_

She turned, her eyes widened, he held a ring in his hand. She stared at it for the longest time, her heart aching as she did.

_"This is.." _her voice was painful, _"..hard for me.."_

Kazuo nodded slowly, "I know.. But my hope is that..._it will get easier?"_

_It will get easier.._ Yuffie thought. _That's what Cloud had said to me... _Yuffie was confused, vonerable. She didn't know what to think or do. Should she accept? What if she did? Would she be able to get over Vincent? Would this cover the pain? Tifa had said she _should _let something _else _in. But could she? Could she really? No.. no.. she couldn't possibly! But what if she rejected? She could loose her best friend! One of the last comforts she had! She couldn't loose her friendship! But then again, if she accepted.. she would.. _This...this is all I have left.. _Yuffie told herself. _You have to try..you wont last if you don't. _"Y-yes!" Yuffie blurted out.

Kazuo blinked, "Yes?"

She seemed to want to take it back but said again, "Yes.."

Kazuo grinned from ear to ear, he kissed her on the cheek, his dark brown eyes full of light "You've made me the happiest man in the world!" he ran from her, "I'm going to go tell everyone!"

Yuffie didn't follow him. Yet again, the twilight caught her attention. _Good bye, Vincent.._ She sighed heavily. Maybe this would cover the pain.. Maybe now she could move on, if he had died, he would have wanted her too. Yuffie slowly took off Vincent's ring replacing it with Kazuo's, her heart _bleeding_ inside of her as she did. She stared at the ring, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Closing her eyes she placed it in her right shorts pocket. She had finally let him go... And yet, deep in her heart, when Kazuo had asked her, she said, _"No,"_

00000000000000000000000

Finally the day had come, it was the day before Yuffie's wedding day! The happiest day of her life! Or was it?

Yuffie seemed happy on the outside, she even seemed like her old self again! But despite how she had fooled everyone else, Cloud could see through her fake smile.

The wedding was to be held inside the pavilion just outside of Godo's house. Yuffie, Tifa, Shelke and Shera, who Yuffie had also invited, were inside of Yuffie's father's house, trying on Yuffie's wedding dress.

Finally Yuffie was dressed, "Da da da dum, da da da dum!" She sang the wedding march as she came out from behind the changing screen.

"You look beautiful!" Tifa squealed.

"Yes indeed!" Shera added, with a smile.

"Yes." Shelke said in a monotone voice, nodding slowly.

"I know!" Yuffie laughed spinning around. Yuffie stepped in front of the full length mirror, making sure everything was perfect. The wedding dress was very special, it had been her mother's. _This dress..._ Her heart became heavy. _I was going to wear it for my _other _wedding... _Yuffie shook her head. _No! No turning back now! _Yuffie closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides. _I am going to do this! _Yuffie jumped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "You okay?" Tifa asked. Yuffie swallowed hard then spun around pasting on a smile, "Of course I'm _"Okay!" _she put her hands on her hips and laughed, "It is _my _wedding day isn't it?" she laughed again, "Well I better take this off.." just as she turned to close the screen the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yuffie attempted to run but tripped over her dress.

"Yuffie! Are you all right?!" Tifa asked, helping the ninja girl to her feet.

Yuffie laughed, "Ha ha! Yeah!" Yuffie lifted the front of her dress and bolted for the phone, still laughing hysterically. She picked up the phone suppressing a laugh. "Heh..heh-hello?"

"Yuffie_ Kisaragi?"_

"Yup that's me!" Yuffie said winking as if the person on the other line could see her.

"..I-I'm call-ing from Arisur-ckck-om."

"What was that?" Yuffie said putting a finger in her one ear, "I'm sorry we have a bad connection!"

"Pl-ase you --ust come! He's --uckeek to die with--t you!"

Yuffie's smile faded, "_W-who is this?"_

"You're th-icka only one who can crrrk crackle bring-- pl-asekk! He-- lockse yuokkck! Arisu!! Quckkkkly!!" the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello!!" Yuffie tried desperately to recall the number. "Hello! Hello!!" Yuffie hung up the phone frustrated.

"Who was that?" Tifa asked her.

"I-I don't know! Th-they were telling me to come there or-or something..but I don't know where!"

Tifa grabbed her shoulders, "Hey-hey! Take it easy! Just calm down.. Now what's going on?"

Yuffie smiled, "Vincent! I think he's alive!"

_Author's Note: DA DA DA DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahaha! Hope you all like this chapter! And sorry about this _Kazuo _guy, I made him up.. He's necessary for my fic. But don't worry wink wink I hoped you liked the part with her as a little girl. I thought it was cute none the less! _

_Just so no one complains and says, "no thats wrong, blah blah blah." The scene with her as a kid was before the war. Yes I know she only likes materia because of tourists and junk but she could have still liked it before that. If I did make a mistake with how it is in the games and stuff please inform me. But PLEASE don't be an ass about it._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The truth

"Vincent! I think he's alive!"

Tifa sighed heavily, her eyes became full of sadness and concern, _"Yuffie, Vincent is-"_

"I know what you're going to say, Tifa," Yuffie interupted, "But it has to be!"

Tifa shook her head, then looked back at her friend, "How can you be so sure?"

"Be-cauuuse," Yuffie began, between excitement and frustration, "It just has to be! Sh-she said something, like, _'he'll die without me!' _it just has to be him! Who else could it possibly be??!"

"Well, who was on the phone?" Tifa asked eagerly, a little more convinvced.

"I-I don't know, but whoever it was she must know where Vincent is!"

Tifa shook her head again, _"Yuffie.."_

"Oh come on guys! You _have _to believe me!!!!"

Suddenly the door opened, "Ok I thought I would-" Cloud stopped when all the girls turned and stared at him, "Uh sorry, I'll just-"

"No wait!" Yuffie haulted him, stretching out a hand then scooping up a big portion of her dress and running at the swordsman. Cloud blushed a little, it looked so embarrassing! "Vincent!! He's alive! But he might be dying!! We have to find him before he dies again!!" Yuffie blurted out all at once shaking the confused man.

Cloud's glowing blue eyes widened, half embarrassed, half surprised. "Huh?"  
"DON'T YOU GET IT? WE HAVE TO FIND VINCENT AND LIKE RIGHT NOW!!!" she screamed at him, shaking him even harder.

"Yuffie thinks Vincent is alive," Tifa tried to explain.

Cloud blinked, "Vincent? Alive?" Cloud shook his head. "That isn't possible!"

_How can I convince them? _Yuffie asked herself. "We have to find him!"

The room fell silent.

"Doesn't anyone believe me??!" Yuffie asked desperately.

Silence..

"Fine!" Yuffie growled, heading for the door, still dressed in her wedding gown. "If you don't believe me, I'll just find him myself!"

Cloud grabbed her wrist, "Yuffie.. Wait.. ...I'll come with you.."

"What are you saying?" Tifa said, shocked.

"Maybe...maybe Vincent is alive.." Cloud began, doubt in his eyes, "We'll never know if we don't try to find him."

"B-but Cloud-"

"We have to try Tifa."

Tifa nodded understandingly.

Cloud turned toward Yuffie, "So, where did this phone call come from?"

"Um.. have you ever heard of a place called, "_Arisu_?"

Cloud thought for a moment, "I've heard of it..." Yuffie's heart lifted, "but I'm not exactly sure where it is.. " it fell, "Cid might know though. He's always bragging that he's been '_everywhere.'_"

Yuffie grinned with excitment, "All right! Let's go then!" Yuffie sprinted for the door but Cloud stopped her. She looked at him, "What?"

He looked at her seriously, "I think there's someone you need to talk to first."

Her heart froze. She knew._ Kazuo..._

* * *

Yuffie found Kazuo just outside of the village. When he saw her he ran to her scooping her up and spinning her around, "Hey! Who's my beautiful girl?"

"Pl-please.. put me down."

"Sorry," he laughed, "I guess this would have been a more proper greeting!" He tried to kiss her, she turned away. His smile faded. "What is it?"

Yuffie took a deep breath, "Kazuo...I think we've found Vincent.."

He stared at her silently for a moment. _"Yuffie.."_

"Pl-please." she interupted, "Let me finish." she let out a shaky breath, "Kazuo, I got a phone call from a place called, "_Arisu_" I think.. I think Vincent is there.."

Kazuo's frown turned into a scowl, "And?"

"And.." She looked up at him, "Kazuo, if Vincent is alive it changes everything."

Kazuo was too furous for words, he ran from her without even a 'goodbye."

"Kazuo!"

* * *

So it had begun, that incredable journey. Yuffie, Cloud, and Cid were the only ones who embarked on that journey. Everyone elses hearts were full of doubt. Cloud and Yuffie had asked Cid about this place called, "Arisu," They were lucky, Cid knew of the place, but he didn't seem to want to remember. He had told them that _Arisu_ was a dark gloomy place or in his word "A damn Rat Hole". It was a hard place to find, it was far, far, out in the middle of the ocean. Not many knew of this place. Not many even knew it existed at all! And practically no one knew the way. Except Cid, he had remembered the way, even though he'd rather forget.After a couple of days they were able to find this mysterious place.

They had arrived.

Looking out over the town, Cloud and Yuffie could see why Cid would rather forget all this. It was a small town before them. Crumbling shacks served as houses, stores, hospitals and every other convience. Although it was a dark and gray town, it wasn't all bad. There was a small church in the middle the dusky place. It wasn't perfect, not exacly like the church in Midgar, but it glowed compared to almost everything around it.

Now the search would begin. But where would they look first?

"Let's try the hospital," Cloud suggested, "That's most likely where he is, if he's alive."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

When they entered the hospital there were serious doubts that they would find Vincent here, and even if they had found him there was no way he could be alive! The facility was terribly below standards. Small puddles of blood and dirt mixed were found splattered on various places on the floor. Dust was practically a fog, tattered sheets served as doors. The whole place seemed pointless! You would die here!

Yuffie ran to the front desk, the woman behind it didn't even have a chance to ask "May I help you?"  
"Hey I'm looking for a man, his name is Vincent Valentine!"  
_CRASH!_

Yuffie spun around at the sound of glass braking. She spotted a broken glass pitchure on the floor but couldn't figure out who had dropped it.

"Vincent Valentine?" the woman repeated. "Hmm let me see." she opened a tattered notebook that sat on her desk. "Hmm... let me see... I'm sorry, there is no one here by that name."

"Are you sure?" Yuffie insisted.

The woman looked again then shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Yuffie couldn't accept that answer but forced herself to say, _"Thank you..."_

Yuffie Cloud and Cid left but Yuffie couldn't help but notice the suspicous girl who ran out before them.

* * *

Yuffie spent the rest of the day and half of the night asking around town about her fiance'. She only had a old picture of him from when they all had first met. Cloud had insisted on the picture! Vincent never wanted to be in it, but Yuffie pulled him into it. She smiled a little as she recalled that day in her mind, but only reflected for a moment beffore continuing her search.

"Have you seen this man?"

After exhausting herself Cloud had to insist they they retired at a hotel for the night..if there was one..

* * *

The next morning Yuffie rose bright and early continueing her search. She had dreamed about him all night. Now she was more determined than ever!

Cloud and Cid found her later, after scolding her about leaving without telling them where she went they also joined her in her search.

"Have you seen this man?" she asked a stranger leaning against a building. He shook his head.

Yuffie wasn't even thanking people anymore, she had started to feel like she had a time limit and there was no time to be courtious.

Cloud could tell she was discouraged and frustrated. "Don't worry, we'll find him." he told her, trying hard to disguise the doubt in his voice.

She stared at the ground as they walked. _"Yeah...I know.." _she said smiling a little.

As they walked Yuffie couldn't help but have her attention caught by the beautiful singing coming from the church they were passing by. She was very surprised. What did these people have to sing about? If she lived in a place like this she would kill herself! But even still it sound nice..

Just as they walked pass it the singing faded out and people poured out of the small church. She looked back once, then took a second take.

"That girl.." she whispered to herself, refering to a rather pretty black girl who had come out of the church.

Cloud heard her, "Hmm? What girl?"

"That girl!" Yuffie pointed, "Wasn't that the girl who ran out before us at the hospital the other day?"

Cid glanced at her, "Yeah? So?"

**_"So?"_** Yuffie shook her head, "I'm going to talk to her!"

"Huh? Y-Yuffie! W-Wait!" Cloud ran after her.

Rushing at the girl Yuffie began to wave her arms madly and shout, "HEY! HEY!"

Now either the girl recognized Yuffie or she thought she was utterly insane. The girl ran from Yuffie, hiding behind people in her attempt to escape.

Yuffie cornored the girl, then pounced! The girl shrieked and ran out of the way but before she was able to escape Yuffie grabbed her wrists and pulled her down. The girl screamed but when the citizens tried to help her Yuffie pulled her shurikan off her back. She glared at the people. "Hey, I'm pissed enough to do it too!" when the people backed away she focused her attention back on the girl. "Eeeek! Stop! I know nothing!"

"Where's Vincent?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

Yuffie raised her shurikan higher, "Tell me!!"  
"Eeek! No! No!!"  
"Yuffie! Don't do that!" Cloud shouted pulling Yuffie off the poor girl.

"What? Hey! Lemme go! Lemme gooo!!"

The girl shrieked once more then hid behind a familiar face.

It took Yuffie a moment to recall, "You! You're that women from the hospital! Where is he?! Where is he?!!"

After comforting the frightened girl behind her she calmly asked, "What do you want?"

Yuffie wacked Cloud in the nose with her hand, making him let go of her. "Ow!"  
_"Please.." _she begged, intertwining her fingers, "Please, do you know where _Vincent Valentine_ is."

The women was reluctant, but after glancing at the girl behind her she said, _"You had better come with me."_

* * *

Cloud, Cid, and Yuffie were led to a small shake on the other side of town. It seemed condemed or something the way people avoided it as they passed by.

Once they were on the porch the women opened the door, letting Yuffie inside. Cloud and Cid started to follow but the women put up a hand, "Please, just the girl."  
A few bright colored blankes hanging in the doorwats made they place alot homier but it was still a dump.

"Follow me please."

Yuffie's heart raced as she became excited and worried all at the same time. Was she leading Yuffie to Vincent? Or was she just leading her to his grave?

As she continued to follow behind the woman she began to nerviously bite her thumb nail. _Please be alive.. Please be alive..._

Finally they reached the back of the cabin. The women turned to a door on the left, opened it, then beckoned Yuffie.

Yuffie took a deep breath bracing herself. This was it. **_The truth. _**Before she entered the woman surprised her by grabbing her arm. "Prepare yourself. He's changed more than you know."

Yuffie didn't quite understand but she nodded anyway.

The room was dark only a small window shone light into it. Things that looked like baskets hung from the walls, along with cobwebs and a few other things Yuffie didn't recognize. A man sat on a stool in the middle of the room, his bare back turned to her. His shoulders were slumped forward, he seemed to be working on something but Yuffie couldn't tell what.

"Miss Trombly? You're home early. How was practice?" he asked.

Yuffie stared at him emotionally in dead silence. Her stomach twisted in knots. ..._C-can this be? ...Is this real? ...Am I dreaming?_

"Miss Trombly?"When no one answered him, he stood, slowly and turned toward her. He stared at her for a moment, his long black hair hanging in his face. His crimsin eyes were lifeless, with no light reflecting off them. Yuffie smiled as a tear trickled down her cheek. _Vincent..._

He smiled a little, "It is you isn't it?" he asked.Yuffie's smile faded slowly, she stared at him confused. _What? What's wrong? I'm right here! Don't you know who I am? _She blinked a few times to fight off the tears but still didn't answere him. _Oh.._

Vincent frowned,"Who's there?"

Yuffie lifted her head, she bit her lip then blinked back a few more tears. _"Vincent.." _she began softly, her voice cracking emotionally. _"It's me," _she raised her voice a little but it still seemed to come out in a breathy whisper, _"Yuffie.."_

Vincents face became cold, "Get out... GET OUT OF HERE!"

Yuffie was shocked, her tears began to consistantly flow down her cheeks. She hardly knew how to react! The only words she could get out were, "_Vincent, No!_"

"GET OUT OF HERE I SAID!" he attempted to walk but tripped and fell.

"Vincent!" Yuffie ran to his side and tried to help him, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Vincent flung her hand off with his arm. He gazed upward, his eyes tottering wildly, lost, not knowing where to settle. "DID YOU HEAR ME?!!" Vincent pushed her back out of the room then flung his arm around shutting the door. He pasted himself on it, panting heavily. He heard her desperate crys from the other side of the door. _"Vincent, please! Please!" _He flinched as he forced himself to ignore them. Her every cry pierced his aching heart so bad he wanted to cry. _"Go away... Just go away..." _

_Author's Note: DA DA DA DUM!_

_Sorry I took soo long to update, busy with life and things.. If things aren't clear enough in this chapter they will be explained in the next._


End file.
